Cody's Christmas Wish
by Kawaii Dragoness
Summary: A cute little fluffy thing. Yolie and Cody involved in a relationship, New characters, and Karissa appearances (that's for you, Kari-san!) When Cody wishes upon a star, things happen.... Taiora, Jyoumi, Daierin (Davis and a new girl), and more! Pokemon cr


__

Cody's Christmas Wish  
By Kawaii

Notes: Ossu, minna-san! Welcome to my Christmas fic! Yay! (I'm sorry, I can't make a Hanukkah one.) It's Miyari, (Yolie & Cody) so…yummy! There's some Jyoumi, too, and even Shinrissa! Yes, Kris is held within, so nya. Its' really overly fluffy…don't mind. This is for the Princess Karaoke Mimoe contest…it _does_ have quite a bit of it, in the beginning and end. It does have a little bit of a crossover in the end, as you'll see.

Couples: Miyari, Jyoumi, Shinrissa, Taiora (in the end), Takari (in the end), Kouwaii (in the end…Kou and Kawaii, don't ask), Daierin (in the end…Davis and a new girl…you'll see), and others all inside! Oh boy! 

Summary: Cody makes a little wish--wishes come true sometimes, especially for those who dream….

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine, except the fanfic and the song (I created it.) Kris is mine too. So nerr.

**********

"So, Cody, what do you want for Christmas?" Joe asked Cody on December 1. 

"I don't know. I've already got new kendo gear last month on my birthday, and I surely don't want anything else." Cody replied. "What about you?"

"I want a lot of things," Joe said, a bit dreamily. "One is for Mimi to finally realize how long I've liked her."

"Oh, I see," Cody said. "But what if I can't get you that?"

"Then some extra supplies would be great," Joe said. "You know…my first aid kit is running low, and other things."

"Oh. OK. Do you know what Jim would want?" Cody asked.

"Most likely something that had to do with Kris. You know…you understand…."

"Oh yeah." Cody said, with a slight sweatdrop. Jim and Kris were _really_ close, and they were legal. Oh boy…. Neither Joe nor Cody liked to talk about _that_.

"Hi, you two!" Yolie said, walking in. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much," Joe replied. "What would you want for Christmas, Yolie?"

"Computer equipment would be nice," she replied quickly, "but as for what I really want…."

"Hmmm?" Cody asked.

"I can't tell you." Yolie said, furiously blushing. "I just can't."

"Oh, that's OK, if you don't want to tell us," Joe said with a grin. "There's always the girls. You probably trust them more, anyway. I was just wondering, that's all."

"Understood," Yolie said. "Thanks for it. What about you two?"

"Supplies for my survival kit," Joe said. "It's always a practical gift, and I might need it someday anyway."

"I…I don't know what I want for Christmas," Cody confessed. 

"Oh that's OK, you've got plenty of time to figure out." Yolie said, smiling. "It's perfectly natural not to know. You usually end up getting something you like, anyway, as I find out from experience."

"Oh really?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, when I was 7, I didn't know _what_ I wanted for Christmas. But I got this really nice stuffed animal, and I adored it. So, it's not a problem." Yolie said.

"Oh…OK. Thanks, Yolie." 

"You're welcome." She left on that note.

"I think I know what I want for Christmas now, Joe," Cody said. "I want for someone to tell me she loves me."

"Oh?" Joe asked. "What kind of love do you mean?"

"More than family," Cody replied. "Almost as if I wanted a girlfriend, if I could put it that way."

"Hmm, I see." Joe said. "You heard what Yolie said--you usually get what you want for Christmas anyway. So, good luck, and you never know."

******

That night…

Cody walked up to the roof of the apartment building. He brought his little cot with him. He put down the cot and lied down on it, looking up at the stars. It was a clear, cool, moonless night, with tons of stars in the sky. He recognized a very bright one--his wishing star, the one he had for years and never let go of. 

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I pray I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." Cody murmured. "I wish that…that I could find a girl that truly loves me, more than family, more than anything--and I wish that the girl would be Yolie Inoue."

"Why are you up so late?" Cody's grandfather asked at the door to the roof. Cody got up from the cot and looked at his grandfather.

"Hello, Grandfather," Cody said. "I was just…thinking, that's all."

"Come inside, it's cold out," the elder said.

"All right, I'm coming," Cody said, folding up the cot and going inside. As they went down the stairs, his grandfather started talking.

"Cody, have you ever fallen in love?" the elder asked his grandson.

"Well…I don't know, Grandfather. Why do you ask?" Cody couldn't believe how his grandfather seemed to read his thoughts.

"You don't know? That's strange…when I first wished upon a star in years, my wish was for your grandmother to love me." Cody gasped.

"You mean…just like how I just did…." Cody hadn't used the star in years…he just tracked it, that's all. And now…how did his grandfather _always_ seem to understand what he didn't say?

"So, again, have you ever fallen in love?"

"Yes, I just have, Grandfather." Cody said. "I honestly just have fallen in love with Yolie Inoue."

"I believe," the elder said, "that when a man believes in his childhood beliefs again, that wishes can come true, that they do come true if they truly believe. Do you truly still believe that wishing upon a star will make the wish come true?"

"Of course," Cody said. "I have for years. I just haven't wished upon one in years, that's all."

"And on another matter…Yolie is that girl that you talk to all the time, right?" Cody's grandfather asked, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well…yes…she's like a sister to me, and more even," Cody said, drifting to another world, "she's beautiful, and caring, and loving, and sincere, and highly motivated, and determined, and never gives up. She's smart, and kind, and never gives up on her goals, and has always helped me ever since I was little. She's the only one who knows which star in the sky is my wishing star, and knows that I've kept track of it over the years, and loves Mother's brownies, and fixes my computer, and won't tell me what she wants for Christmas, and…and I love her." 

"She's quite a someone, isn't she?" Cody's grandfather said, more like a statement and a question. "You describe her the way I described your grandmother at your age. What also interests me is that you mentioned two of the Crests I once created, that I turned into eggs years later."

"Crests? Eggs?" Cody asked. "Have you ever been to the digital world?"

"Has Izzy ever told you about Gennai?" the old man asked, the twinkle in his eye.

"Yes…you're _Gennai?_" Cody asked in amazement.

"Yes. I left the digital world after time synchronized, because I needed to come to my family," Gennai said, smiling at the destined boy. "Remember, when you were six, when I left for a month because of little affairs?" 

"Yes…you went to the digital world, and stayed there for years, which translates to only a month in this years' time."

"Yes, that's the story, Cody. When I found that the world needed three more destined than the eleven that I had already chosen, I chose someone who was like parts of the eleven--minus TK, Ken, and Kari, of course. Notice how Davis acts _so_ much like how both Tai and Matt did when they were younger, with some partial evil from Ken to balance. Notice how Yolie has both Sora's and Mimi's traits, Izzy's ingenious, Joe's preparation, and Kris' big sister attitude towards curious people. Notice how _you_ have Joe's manners, Izzy's curiosity, and Jim's love for beautiful, caring girls. Even with TK, Kari, and Ken, it's the case. TK acts like his brother used to, trying to take the safe way, trying to save his friends. Kari has Sora's loving quality and Kris' teasing jokes. Ken once had Matt's self-esteem problems, Tai's leader-like qualities, and even a bit of Sora's kindness when he realized things."

"Oh…I see…." Cody said. "I see…Joe loves Mimi's traits, Jim loves Kris' personality, and if you mix it all up you have me desperately in love with Yolie."

"But you also have a bit of yourselves, of course, otherwise you wouldn't be you. Only you have such focus and concentration amongst the destined. Only Yolie loves chocolate and fruit."

"Yes…Yolie does have a liking to fruitcake…oh my god, now I've figured out what she really wants for Christmas! She wants what I do…for someone to love her…and I do…."

"So what are you going to do about it, Cody?"

"I've got to type up a letter with some really nice stationary, and now."

"Good boy," the elder grinned, "just what I thought." They reached the door and Cody ran to his room. "And when you're done, come back down. You need some prune juice." Cody grinned, shaking his head.

********

Christmas morning…

"Merry Christmas, you guys!" Kris said, greeting Joe, Jim, Cody, and Yolie into the Miratsu apartment.

"Hello, and Merry Christmas to you too," Cody said with a small bow.

"Hey, Kris," Yolie said.

"Hey, lovely, looking bright as ever," Jim said, his eyes lighting up on her fine figure. Joe groaned, then worked with the cure.

"Hello, _Krissy._" Joe said. He turned to Jim. "So, it seems like **you**'re doing well with your little girlfriend here, now, aren't you?"

"Why you…." The older children growled. But by then Joe had disappeared into the house. Yolie grinned.

"Good ol' Reliable Joe," Yolie muttered. She walked in with Cody and the two landed under the mistletoe.

"Urm…." Cody said, thinking of his grandfather's wisdom.

"I…" Yolie said. She bent down to his height, took him in her arms, and passionately kissed him. Cody was in shock. Kari turned around from the food table to the doorway, looked at what was under the mistletoe, and chuckled slightly.

"Looks like somebody got what she wanted for Christmas," she said. TK and Davis looked at what she was looking at.

"Well, it looks like our plan has worked, eh, Kari?" TK asked. "Now, we just have Joe's and Tai's problems to figure out, and we're all set!"

"_Your_ plan?" Davis asked. "It was _my_ idea!"

"Stop arguing," Kari said. "What matters is that they're together, and we still have to wait for Mimi to come from the hotel." She heard the door open and shut.

"Hello, people!" Mimi shouted to the crowd, her puffy hair sticking out in the crowd.

"Scratch that, we have to wait for the time we need." Kari said. "Mimi seems to be here, all fine and well." 

********

Back under the mistletoe…

Yolie let go, in need for air. 

"Why did you do that, Yolie?" Cody asked, deeply blushing (if he wasn't already flustered already by her appearance, that is.)

"Well…I was going to tell you that I loved you this Christmas, but I guess you've figured that out now." Yolie said, just as red, and out of breath. She seemed a little faint too--like she couldn't figure out what she just did.

"OK…read this, it's my present to you," Cody said, handing her an envelope. Yolie opened it, excited, and read the letter inside. While she read, Cody waited--getting more and more nervous each line she read, each time she thought, each time she did _anything_ that could make a guy nervous when he confessed.

"Oh wow…you're so sweet, Cody…and you love me too…come here." Yolie said, and the two shared a warm embrace. Yolie got up, lifting Cody from the ground, walked out of the mistletoe, and started to sing while spinning him around. 

__

I think I've gotten what I want for Christmas  
I wanted for someone to give me love  
I think I've gotten what I want for Christmas  
For this boy's the one who I love

I'm feeling so glad now for what I've got  
someone to hold me close and tell me  
that he loves me  
For I've always needed a little love…

I think I've gotten what I want for Christmas  
I wanted for someone to give me love  
I think I've gotten what I want for Christmas  
For this boy's the one who I love

Cody grinned. "You made the song yourself, didn't you, Yolie?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I do a lot of music too, like Matt--except for the fact that I do solos."

"You're a great singer, Yolie," Cody said, as she let him go. 

"Thank you." Yolie said.

"You're welcome." Cody replied. He smiled. "I got what I wanted for Christmas too…my Christmas wish came true…Gennai was right…."

"Gennai?" Izzy asked, at the punchbowl. "Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting. But you contacted Gennai?"

"Yeah, he's actually my grandfather," Cody said. "A month in real time used to be millennia in the digital world. He left for a month of our time to work there, helping you guys, and choosing us new chosen besides the original eleven."

"So basically, Gennai is your grandfather who was only there for a few millennia and came back for your family." Izzy said. "Prodigious!"

********

Two months after Cody's 21st birthday…

"Go Cody Go!" Yolie shouted, cheering him on at his kendo match. It was the last one he'd do before he'd go on and live a normal life. His swift yet graceful moves amazed everyone, including his opponent. In the end, Cody jumped and gave him a terrific strike on the head, ending the match.

All of the Digidestined as well as Gennai ran up to Cody and knocked him down in a big bear hug. "Oh Cody…." Yolie said, admiringly. "You did it…."

"And there's one more thing I've got to do," Cody said, taking off his gear. He was in his usual kendo practice gi, which had pockets. Now that his growth spurt had come a few years late, he was just as tall as Yolie. He pulled out a little box from his pocket. "Yolie Inoue…will you marry me?" The ring was beautiful, with her birthstone in a heart encircled by a string of diamonds. It was incredibly light, and Cody put his on. (In most martial arts, you're not allowed to wear jewelry during competitions.)

"Oh my god…." Yolie murmured. She pushed him on the ground and passionately kissed him. Cody was in the same shock he was nine years ago, when she first did this under the mistletoe at the Miratsu household. When she came up for air, she still had that blush on her face. "Does _that_ answer your question, Cody Hida?"

"Oh yes," he said, smiling at his fiancée. "Oh definitely, Yolie."

Sora started to clap. Everyone else followed. Before you knew it, the whole place was filled with clapping fans at an embarrassed, engaged couple.

********

And in the End…

Yolie and Cody lived a happy married life together, living a normal life, and having a daughter named Miyako (nickname Mia). Joe and Mimi got together too, Mimi becoming a fashion designer while Joe was a surgeon. They had a son named Taro. Jim and Kris had been married even before Cody had popped the question, also having a daughter named Misao (in honor of Misao "Misi" Izumi, as you'll see in Kris' first series.) Tai and Sora got together, as everyone guessed, and didn't have kids (Sora didn't want the pain.) TK and Kari did too, to Davis' anger, also not having kids (TK felt he couldn't handle the burden of fatherhood.) Jun lived a lonely life, never falling in love again after Matt had screamed that he didn't love her in her ear. (Serves her right!) Davis found another girl, however, on the Japan soccer team (yes, national, I'm being nice) and married her, with a son named Satoshi in her father's honor. (Yes, crossover, I know. Ash and Misty got married a generation before the Digidestined, had a daughter named Erin, and she married Davis and had Satoshi Jr.) 

Ken and Izzy started a computer business together (with Yolie and Kris working for them), all becoming both geniuses and billionaires (they do have a lot in common). Matt stuck with the band, and they became famous (though Matt never married). Ken also got married to some smart woman, naming their son Sam in Ken's brother's honor (he was also a genius, just not worked as hard and not as evil.) Izzy never _did_ marry, sadly, although he got _very_ close to marrying yours truly (snicker…read _Can't I Dream About You_ for details). 

Time desynchronized again in the digital world, Gennai Hida going in for keeps. The Digimon always kept in touch with their former partners, and some new eggs and crests lied in wait for Mia Hida, Taro Kido, Misao Kido, Sam Ichijouji, and Satoshi Motomiya. (Also don't forget to add in some new people…not related to the original 14….) Life was good, until one day the four discovered little blue squarish devises that came from their computer, as well as silver tags with new crests….

****  
End  
****

Ooh, cliffhanger! Mia, Misao, Taro, Sam, and Sato will appear in future Kris-related fanfics. And I put in a crossover, too! I'm so happy! And I'm a Pokeshipper, too! ^^ Yum.

See box? Box good! Fill box with good things! Get it? Got it? Good!

OK, if you don't see the box, then e-mail your good things to [kawaiimae@loveable.com][1] with the subject "Cody's Christmas Wish--Comments." Doomo! Ja ne!

Always,  
Kawaii

   [1]: mailto:kawaiimae@loveable.com



End file.
